


Benji X Jesse One Shots

by AwkwardCellist (Zero_zero_zoe), Reyna1025



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_zero_zoe/pseuds/AwkwardCellist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna1025/pseuds/Reyna1025
Summary: Just a bunch of Benji and Jesse one shot ideas.





	1. 'Whatever You Want Us To Be'

Benji laid on his Darth Vader bed spread listening to the loud music that was being played from outside his dorm.

"And you can let your hair down, ehhh," Benji sang softly to himself, "gotta keep your head up, ohhh. And you can let your hair down, ehhh. I know it's hard, know it's hard to remember sometimes, but you gotta keep your head up ohh."

Benji softly cried as he sang along to the song. Benji looked at the bed across the room that was clearly empty and sighed softly. His roommate was out partying while he was alone. Benji sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Why does no one like me?" Benji asked himself as he got up.

He looked out the window and sniffled. He looked down at his nightstand and picked up his journal. His journal had a picture of Darth Vader holding a deck of cards and a caution sign. Benji opened his journal and smiled softly. He read over his first journal entry and smiled.

'Dear Benjamin Applebaum. Today is  and was a good day, and here's why. Because today you get to start a new life in college and actually make friends. Like your roommate, Jesse. He seems sweet and he doesn't mind your awkwardness or weirdness. He doesn't mind your obsession with Star Wars or magic. Remember the Treblemakers? Don't they make you want to cry now? They probably do want to make you cry. Well I hope your auditions goes well. Sincerely, me.'

Benji wiped his eyes and flipped to the next page. He sat down on his bed and smiled when he saw Jesse's name in the journal entry.

'Dear Benjamin Applebaum. Today/yesterday was a great day. Yesterday morning you and Jesse went out for coffee at a café and talked about your life before college. He told you how he was looking for himself when he was in high school and how he experimented with both boys and girls. Remember how that made you turn beat red? He told you about his crazy ex girlfriend and about his mother and father and also about his younger sister Jessica. Remember how you told him about your abusive ex boyfriend who caused you to have depression and anxiety? Remember how after your college classes yesterday that you both cuddled in his bed and watched the newest Star Wars movie? Remember how you fell asleep cuddling him and when you both woke up this morning you were a flustered mess and he said don't worry about it? Then remember how just ten minutes ago how you were trying to deny your feelings for Jesse? HAHAHA. You love him to death and I can tell you that, because I am you. Well I hope everything goes well with the audition and Jesse. Sincerely, me.'

Benji read over the entry multiple times remembering every little detail  about that day. Him and Jesse just wanted to get to know each other better and they thought might as well get coffee to wake their brains up. And then after their classes Benji got yelled at by Bumper for following him around and Benji got triggered while get horrible memories from his ex boyfriend so when he ran to his dorm while Jesse looked at Benji, worried. So Jesse told Benji to breathe and to calm down and that they could watch a movie to get his mind of that. So Benji choice Star Wars and Jesse started making popcorn. All Benji could here before falling asleep was Jesse's heart thumping to a steady pace.

Benji closed his journal and rubbed his eyes. He put his journal on his bedside table and closed his eyes wanting to tune out the loud music coming from outside.

\----------------------------------------------------

Jesse walked to his dorm slowly finally being sober after a long and loud party. He opened his door and saw Benji asleep on his Darth Vader bed spread. Jesse walked inside and closed the door as he spotted Benji's journal on the nightstand. Jesse opened the journal and walked over to his own bed and sat down. He read through all of Benji's journal entries. When he finally finished the recent entry he sighed.

"Awe, Benji." Jesse sighed as he got up and put the journal back.

He sat down on the edge of Benji's bed and sighed. Jesse pulled the blanket from under Benji and tucked Benji in. Jesse then went to his closet and changed into pj pants and climbed into his bed. He starred at the ceiling thinking on wether he should tell Benji that he likes him back or not.

\----------------------------------------------------

Benji woke up the next morning really uncomfortable. He pulled the blanket off of him and looked at what he was wearing. Jeans and a graphic long sleeve shirt. He got out of bed and changed into more comfortable clothes. Jesse soon woke up and groaned.

"Hey Benji, do you have any Advil?" Jesse asked as he sat up and held his head.

"Check my nightstand drawer," Benji said from his closet. Jesse checked Benji's nightstand and his eyes went wide.

"Why is there multiple bottles of pills?" Jesse asked. 

"My anxiety pills, antidepressants pills, ADHD pills, and Advil pills for when we get drunk," Benji explained as he began to style his hair.

"Okay," Jesse said as he grabbed the Advil bottle, opening it and popping two pills into his mouth. He closed the bottle of pills, putting it back and grabbed his water and started to drink the pills down.

"Hey Jesse, I noticed my journal was not in the correct spot, did you read it?" Benji asked out of the blue.

Jesse sighed, "Yes I did and I'm sorry I read through it."

Benji didn't respond. He just starred at himself in the mirror. Jesse walked over to Benji and turned Benji to face himself.

"Benji. I know you like me but this friendship will never end. I like you too and I hope this friendship never changes," Jesse says right before placing a kiss on Benji's lips.

Benji was taken back but immediately kissed Jesse back. He couldn't believe that Jesse liked him. When they both pulled away Benji had his ridiculous smile, plastered onto his face. Jesse looked like he just won a million bucks.

"So, what are we?" Benji asked in a whispered.

"Whatever you want us to be," Jesse said while he intertwined his and Benji's fingers.


	2. 'I Love You'

Benji was having a rough week and Jesse knew that from how Benji was acting. So Jesse pulled out Benji's favorite movie Star Wars Episode 5 - The Empire Strikes Back. Jesse turned on some music and started singing along to Billy Jeanne by Michael Jackson. Jesse started making popcorn as he grabbed his two sodas from their mini fridge that was in their closet. 

Benji was walking back from his last class of the day when some older dude walked up to Benji. Benji pushed past the dude and speed walked to his dormitory. 

As Jesse finished setting up, Benji barged in. Jesse was about to ask Benji what was wrong but he didn't even need to. He looked at his boyfriend's face which clearly had tear stains on his cheeks. Benji threw his bag down on the floor and cried softly as he laid on his bed. Jesse looked at his crying boyfriend and walked over to Benji's bed. He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at Benji. 

"Hey babe, are you okay?" Jesse asked Benji. 

"I'm fine," Benji sniffled while turning his body to look at Jesse. 

"No you aren't Benji. What's wrong?" Jesse asked. 

Benji didn't answer. He starred at Jesse not wanting to respond. 

"Benjamin Applebaum. Please tell me what's wrong," Jesse pleaded as he starred at Benji. 

Benji sighed and sat up while saying, "So on the way back from class this man walked up to me. I studied him closely and realized, that's my ex boyfriend. So I booked my ass over to the dorm and I just broke because I didn't think he would find me again," Benji explained crying more.

Jesse got up and picked up Benji. He walked over to his own bed and placed Benji down. He helped Benji take off his shoes and pants so Benji could be comfy. Jesse stripped to his boxers and sat down next to Benji. Benji sat on the bed in boxers and a t-shirt as he cried softly. Jesse pulled Benji to his chest and cuddled with him for a good twenty minutes, trying to calm Benji down. 

Benji held onto Jesse not wanting to let go. He felt that if he let go of Jesse he would slip from Benji's grip and fall into someone else's grip. Once Benji calmed down, Jesse looked down at Benji. 

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked Benji. 

"I'm better than I was," Benji whispered while looking up at Jesse. 

Jesse kissed Benji's forehead softly and smiled at Benji. Jesse would never let Benji's ex boyfriend hurt Benji again. If Jesse ever saw Benji hurt, he would flip. 

Jesse logged onto his computer and turned on the Star Wars movie. Benji's eyes lit up and Jesse chuckled. 

"How'd you know?" Benji asked. 

"What do you rant about on a daily basis?" Jesse asked while laughing to himself. 

"Touché," Benji muttered to himself.

Jesse grabbed the popcorn and put it in between him and Benji. As the movie started Benji and Jesse watched for about the first twenty minutes of the movie before zoning out. Jesse moved the popcorn and closed the laptop. 

"We are so distracted," Benji laughed, "And Jesse?"

"Hmm?" Jesse hummed. 

"Is that a lightsaber in your pants or are you just happy that I'm with you?" Benji chuckled as he pointed to Jesse's boxers. 

"Well, why don't you reach in and find out?" Jesse smirked. 

Benji wasn't expecting that reaction. Jesse moved the laptop and moved the blanket away from him. Benji sat up and Jesse laid on his back looking up at Benji. Benji looked down at Jesse's waist and gulped softly. 

"Benji. If you aren't ready, you don't need to. I'm okay if you aren't ready," Jesse explained. 

"I-I just," Benji sighed, "The last time I did this, I was forced to and I don't want to be forced into doing this again."

"I will never force you into doing anything Benji. I love you and don't want to hurt you," Jesse said while smiling up at Benji. 

Benji was taken back. He has never heard Jesse use the word 'love' when he was speaking to Benji. Benji smiled widely and hugged Jesse. 

"I love you too, and I never want to see you hurt," Benji explained while laying on top of Jesse. 

Jesse chuckled and hugged Benji back. He loved Benji so much and he just wanted to wait for the perfect time and place to say that. Benji shed a tear and Jesse looked at Benji. 

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked Benji while lifting his chin. 

"Yeah. It's just that the last boy who told me he loved me, turned into an abusive boyfriend," Benji whispered as he began to cry. 

Jesse pulled Benji into a tight embrace and started to sing Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's. Benji listened to Jesse softly and closed his eyes, putting all of his weight onto Jesse. Benji turned his head and began to listen to Jesse's heart. 

Jesse finished singing and smiled softly to himself. He finally knew what put Benji to sleep, a heart beat with soft quiet music. Jesse picked Benji up and put him down next to him. Jesse then rolled out of bed and shifted Benji towards the outside part of the bed. Jesse then climbed over Benji and laid down. He chuckled to himself trying to figure out how to fit two people on the twin size bed. Jesse then wrapped his left arm around Benji's waist and pulled Benji into Jesse's chest. 

Jesse thought about asking Luke if he could take Benji to work one day so Benji could see what he did at the radio station. Jesse also wanted to take Benji on an actual first date but he just didn't know where to take him too. And one thing Jesse hasn't told Benji is that he is a virgin even though it doesn't come off like he is. He know that Benji was forced to have sex one and that was enough of that. He didn't want to hurt Benji, ever. He liked Benji. Who was he kidding. He loved Benji. 

Jesse closed his eyes and whispered softly to Benji, "I love you."


	3. Lucky Hoodie

Benji entered his and Jesse's dorm and smiled when he saw Jesse with a math study sheet, multiple bottles of Sprite and Diet Coke, and his favorite album quietly playing. 

"Awe Jesse. Did you do this all for me?" Benji asked feeling his cheeks heat up. 

"Yes I did. I saw how stressed you were and thought might as well quiz you on math before you have to take the test tomorrow," Jesse explained as he sat on his bed. 

Benji put his stuff down and slid off his shoes. He took off his lucky hoodie and threw it onto his desk. He then went to his closet and changed into pj pants and a tank top. Benji sat down next to Jesse and smiled. 

"Thank you Jesse," Benji smiled. 

"No problem," Jesse smiled back giving Benji a quick kiss on the forehead. 

"How bout one right here?" Benji asked, motioning to his lips. 

"Well here's the deal. Every question you answer right, you get a kiss. After you answer ten questions in a row correctly, we can have a two minute make out session, deal?" Jesse smiled. 

"Deal," Benji smiled back. 

Benji answered the first question correctly and smiled softly. He was so happy that he actually understood math. Benji and Jesse continued to study, having a quick make out session here and there. 

A few hours passed and Benji smiled. 

"Thank you so much Jesse. This means so much to me," Benji smiled. 

"No problem Benji," Jesse smiled. 

Benji opened a bottle of Sprite and chugged the whole bottle. 

"Are you okay?" Jesse laughed. 

"Kissing you, made my lips and throat dry," Benji chuckled. 

"Well we could do a lot more if you want to," Jesse smirked. 

"Jesse, I'm not ready," Benji explained. 

"It's okay, I meant for that to be a joke," Jesse explained. 

Benji nodded and laid down. Jesse laid down next to Benji and kissed him softly. Benji kissed back and smiled into the kiss. Their lips moved in sync and Jesse pulled Benji on top of his body. Benji straddled Jesse's waist. Jesse sat up so Benji didn't have to lean down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Benji's waist as Benji wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck. Benji pulled at Jesse's shirt hem and pulled away from Jesse. 

"Benjamin, are you wanting to see my body?" Jesse smirked. 

Benji blushed a deep red and nodded, "Yes I am." 

Jesse leaned back a little and began to pull off his shirt. Benji smiled widely. 

"I love you Jesse," Benji whispered as he put his forehead against Jesse's. 

"I love you too Benji."

\----------------------------------------------------

Benji woke up and checked the time. 

"Shit," he groaned as he sat up in bed with Jesse's arms still wrapped around his waist. 

He looked at Jesse who was able to continue sleeping. Benji did not want to take the math test today but he needed to be there early. Benji unwrapped Jesse's arm and got up. He then got changed into new clothes. Benji styled his hair and looked in the mirror, smiling to himself. He grabbed one of the lucky hoodies from his and Jesse's shared closets and put it on. He grabbed his backpack and headed to class. 

Jesse woke up and noticed Benji was gone. Jesse looked at Benji's desk and noticed the lucky sweater that Benji was supposed to take with him. 

"Shit, Benji." Jesse gulped as he scrambled out of bed. He looked into the closet and realized his own lucky hoodie was gone. Jesse smirked, "If Benji gets a 100% on this math quiz, he can keep the hoodie." 

Jesse got up and looked at the clock. Benji only had two classes today while Jesse had one. Jesse got dressed and grabbed Benji's lucky hoodie. He slid the hoodie on and sniffled the hoodie. 

"This smells just like Benji," Jesse smiled. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"This smells just like Jesse," Benji thought to himself as he got his test. He grabbed the wrong hoodie, “I’m going to fail this test.”

He looked over the whole test and smiled. He remembered studying this last night with Jesse. Last night was a win-win situation. He got to study but he also got kisses from his boyfriend. Benji finished this test with time still to spare. Benji pulled out his journal and smiled softly as he began to write.

‘Dear Benjamin Applebaum. Today was a good day and here’s why. Because today you finished your math test with time to spare. Remember how Jesse helped you study last night? Those many kisses you got from Jesse remind you on how much you love him. Remember how you got a question wrong and you wanted to punch the wall? How’s your hand feeling? Bitchy, I know. I hope you pass your test in math. Sincerely, me.’

Benji smiled as he closed his journal. He looked at the clock and realized he still had time. He decided to read to past the time. 

Jesse watched the clock, waiting for his horrible class to end. He saw the writing books he just bought that were in his bag and smiled. He wanted to put this in his dorm so him and Benji can write letters to each other. One book was maroon that read 'To Jesse' and the other book was blue that read 'To Benji'. Jesse looked at the clock and groaned softly. He pulled out the blue book and opened it to the first page. 

'Dear Benji. This is my first entry to you and I hope we continue to do this from now till, whenever we fill these books. I'm currently sitting in history and bored out of my mind. I have really nothing to say so yeah. I love you! Sincerely, Jesse❤'

He closed the book right as class ended and he packed up his stuff and headed back to his dorm. 

Benji got out of his last class of the day and walked to his dorm. Benji opened the door to his dorm to find Jesse sitting on his bed in Benji's sweatshirt. 

"Why are you wearing my lucky hoodie?" Benji asked completely confused. 

"Why are you wearing mine?" Jesse smirked. 

Benji blushed a deep read as he put his stuff down, "Because it helps me take tests."


	4. Scars and Journals

Jesse looked up from his laptop to see Benji waking up from his afternoon nap. Jesse smiled at Benji and Benji smiled back. 

"How was your nap babe?" Jesse asked. 

"Great." Benji smiled. Benji got up from his bed and went to his closet. 

Jesse watched him. Benji took off his tank top to reveal a bandage wrapping around his stomach. Jesse remembered all the times that he's seen Benji change but he had never seen the bandage on Benji. 

"Benji, what's that bandage for?" Jesse asked confused. 

Benji gulped and didn't answer as he threw on a t-shirt. Jesse sighed and moved over on his bed. He patted the seat next to him so Benji could sit. Benji sat down and looked at Jesse. 

"Benji. I have a confession to make," Jesse stated as he got up from the bed. 

Jesse unbuttoned his pant and let them slide to his ankles. He took his pants off and slid his boxers down slightly, revealing cuts on the side of his thighs. Benji gasped and looked at them closely. 

"How old are these?" Benji asked looking closely. 

"A few months," Jesse explained. 

"Why?" Benji asked confused. 

"You know my crazy ex girlfriend. Well she found where I was and said she'd tell all the trebles that I was gay if I didn't go out with her," Jesse explained. 

Benji gulped, "Will you?"

"Go out with her? Oh hell no," Jesse laughed as he pulled his boxers back up. 

"Really?" Benji asked, a smile forming. 

"Of course I wouldn't. I love you and I don't want to ruin what we have," Jesse explained. 

Benji smiled and got up and hugged Jesse. Jesse hugged back as Benji gulped. 

"I also have something to tell you," Benji explained. 

"Okay. What's up?" Jesse asked as he pulled away from the hug and sat down on his bed. 

Benji pulled his shirt off, pulled the bandage off to reveal old cuts and new cuts all along his sides of his body. Jesse looked at the cuts and got up from his bed. He pushed Benji onto Benji's bed and kissed every single one of his scars. Benji closed his eyes and smiled softly. Jesse counted the scars as he kissed them. Once Jesse finished Benji sat up grabbed his bandage, wrapping it around his body. Jesse hugged Benji and placed a kiss on his lip. 

"No matter what, I will be here for you," Jesse smiled at Benji. 

"And I will be there for you too," Benji smiled back.

Benji laid down and sighed. Jesse laid down next to him and kissed his cheek. Jesse wrapped his arm around Benji's waist pulled Benji into his stomach. Benji chuckled and shifted so his back was on Jesse's stomach. 

"Oh, I also have something for you," Jesse said as he got out of bed. 

"What?" Benji asked as he sat up. 

"You'll see," Jesse said as he walked to his backpack. 

He opened his backpack and pulled out the two writing books. He handed the maroon book to Benji and Benji opened it. 

"What is this?" Benji asked. 

"So, I had this idea that we would write letters to each other over the week, and on Friday we would switch books and read what each other wrote," Jesse explained. 

Benji opened the journal to the first page and grabbed his blue pen from under his pillow. He began to write his first letter to Jesse. 

'Dear sexy. I'm so happy you actually thought this was a cool idea. This would be great, specially for spring break. I don't know what else to say because you are standing right in front of me and yeah. Sincerely, your wonderful boyfriend.'

Benji closed the book and put it down on the side of the bed. Jesse sat down next to Benji and smiled softly. 

"Do you like it?" Jesse asked softly. 

"Of course I like it," Benji smiled, giving Jesse a kiss on the cheek.


	5. Adventurous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING SMUT⚠️

Benji woke up to his and Jesse's free day. He stared at the ceiling for a good twenty minutes before actually getting up. He felt a little bulge near is crotch area and he gulped. 

"Shit," Benji whispered. 

Benji didn't know what to do. He has never had to deal with a boner when it came to Jesse. This was the first time. Jesse soon woke up and groaned as he sat up.

"What time is it?" Jesse asked. 

"Hammer time," Benji smiled. 

Jesse chuckled and scanned Benji's figure and said, "Is that the first time you have ever had a boner?"

"Maybe," Benji blushed. 

Jesse smirked and got up. He walked over to Benji and kneeled down. 

"Wait Jesse. Can we not do this in front of the door?" Benji asked as he motioned to the closed dorm. 

"I wouldn't mind if you sucked my dick in front of the door," Jesse smirked while looking up. 

"Jesse...please can we not?" Benji asked. 

Jesse sighed, "Of course."

Jesse got up and held onto Benji's hand as he dragged the other boy over to the bed. Jesse laid on the bed and Benji raised an eyebrow. Benji then started to blush an deep red, not realizing what this meant. He then pulled Jesse's pants off and smirked at the boner he spotted. Jesse threw off the tank top he was wearing so now he was only in his boxers. Benji grabbed the bottom of Jesse's boxers and slowly began to pull them down. 

Jesse groaned as Benji teased him. Benji chuckled as he finally pulled the boxers from off of Jesse and smiled at the sight he saw. Jesse smirked. 

"You liking what you see?" Jesse asked. 

Benji nodded. Benji still seems hesitant and Jesse sensed that. Jesse sat up and pulled the blanket over his lap. 

"Benji, are you sure about this?" Jesse asked softly, taking Benji's hand into his own. 

"I just...don't know what to do after this. Like, I do know since I was forced but he had me doing that when I wasn't ready," Benji explained. 

"I can show you how," Jesse stated. 

"No, I'm feeling adventurous," Benji smirked. 

Benji whipped the blanket off of Jesse and Jesse stood up along with Benji. Benji slowly got to his knees and looked at the cock in front of him. Benji grabbed ahold of Jesse's cock and started to pump him slowly. Jesse tossed his head back in pleasure and closed his eyes. Benji looked up at Jesse and stopped pumping. Jesse looked down at Benji and Benji smirked at Jesse. Benji licked Jesse's tip and Jesse let out a soft moan. 

"My god Benji, that feels so good," Jesse moaned in pleasure. 

"Really?" Benji asked as he licked the tip again.

Jesse let out another soft moan and Benji soon began to sucked Jesse's tip. Jesse ran his hands threw Benji's hair and pulled slightly on his hair, feeling Benji moan. Benji soon took Jesse's whole cock in his mouth and deep throated him. 

Jesse moaned from pleasure, not caring who heard him do so. Jesse buckled his hips, making Benji gag. Benji chocked and looked up at Jesse scared. Jesse looked down at Benji and stopped buckling his hips. A few minutes later and Jesse came, forgetting to tell Benji he was going to. 

Benji chocked down the cum and cringed, "Don't make me swallow cum again."

"I won't. And that was your choice," Jesse stated. 

"I know," Benji muttered while getting up from his knees, "Who's bed?"

Jesse looked surprised, "What do you mean, who's bed?" 

Benji smirked as he pulled Jesse toward his Darth Vader bed spread. Benji fell onto the bed, pulling his boyfriend on top of him. Jesse smirked and began to kiss Benji's jawline. He nipped at Benji's skin lightly, leaving small hickeys behind. Jesse's lips soon found their way to Benji's nipple. He began to kiss it softly, making Benji shiver from the touch of his lips. 

"You like that?" Jesse ask in his deep voice. 

"Y-yes," Benji stuttered out, flustered.

Jesse kissed both of Benji's nipples before saying, "Can I remove your bandage Benji?"

Benji nodded. Jesse unwrapped Benji and Benji avoided Jesse's glances. Jesse kissed every scar of Benji's body. 

"Benji. No matter how many scars you have, I will never look at you differently that you being my amazing boyfriend," Jesse smiled softly as he got up from the bed.

Jesse grabbed a bottle from his nightstand drawer and walked over to Benji. Benji looked at the bottle and laughed. 

"How long have you had that bottle hidden from me?" Benji asked. 

"A few months," Jesse laughed as he squirted some lube onto his index finger and middle finger. 

Benji nodded and flipped so his butt was now in the air. Jesse closed the bottle and put it down.

"Get ready Benji," Jesse stated as he teased Benji's tight hole. 

Benji moaned softly starting to need to feel Jesse, inside of him. Jesse started to rub Benji's hole a little faster than he was, hearing his boyfriend moan his name. Jesse then inserted one finger into Benji's ass. Benji's walls closed around Jesse's finger and Benji moaned loudly. 

"Damn Jesse," Benji moaned.

Jesse chuckled and started thrusting his finger in and out, in and out, soon adding a second finger and a third. Benji was a moaning mess. Jesse opened the bottle of lube with one hand and pulled his fingers out of Benji's hole. He squeezed the lube into his hand and rubbed it on his dick, not wanting to hurt Benji. He closed the bottle of lube and smirked softly. 

"How much do you want it Benji?" Jesse asked, putting his tip to Benji's hole. 

"Jesse," Benji moaned, "Fuck me."

"As you wish," Jesse answered as he thrusted his cock into Benji's tight hole, making Benji scream in pleasure. 

The whole room was getting super hot but if they opened the window, one of them would more likely moan, and if they open the door...that's just messed up. 

Jesse thrust harder and faster as Benji was a moaning mess. His body was tense needing to cum. Benji held it in as much as he could feeling Jesse getting sloppier with each thrust he makes. 

"Benji, I need to cum," Jesse stated while moaning softly. 

"On three?" Benji asked between moans. 

"One," Jesse said as he thrusted harder than he was. 

"Two," Benji moaned. 

"Three," The two boys came in sync to one another. Jesse pulled out of Benji and laid down next to Benji. Benji shifted so he was facing Jesse. 

"How was that for your first time?" Jesse asked Benji. 

"Amazing." Benji smiled softly. 

"And Benji. This may not be a surprise but before you came along, I was still a virgin," Jesse explained. 

"Really?" Benji asked surprised. 

"Yeah." Jesse chuckled. 

"I'm good that I was feeling adventurous then," Benji said as he kissed Jesse softly.


	6. Sick

Jesse woke up with his arm wrapped around Benji's waist. Benji was still asleep when Jesse rose from his bed. Benji complained that he felt sick yesterday but Jesse couldn't tell if Benji was just complaining or not. He got out of bed, looked at Benji and felt Benji's forehead. 

"Fuck," Jesse muttered. 

He climbed out of bed and opened the Tylenol bottle and put it down on the nightstand. He took out a sticky note and wrote Benji a quick note saying he'll be back in a half hour. He changed into a good pair of jeans and a maroon tight t-shirt. He slid on his shoes, grabbed his bag and wallet, and headed out the dorm. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Benji woke up feeling colder than he ever felt. He got out of bed and went to Jesse's closet. He grabbed a pair of Jesse's sweats and a sweatshirt of his also. He changed into the sweatpants and threw on the sweatshirt of Jesse's and smiled. The sweatshirt smelt like Jesse and it just made Benji so happy. 

Benji sat down on the bed and grabbed the bottle of Tylenol. He opened the bottle and poured the amount that he needed and drank it. He closed the bottle and put it down, picking up the note Jesse wrote to Benji. 

'Morning babe. I realized you weren't feeling good so I went out to buy some things for you. I'll be back in a half hour. Rest up, handsome. Jesse.'

Benji smiled at the note. He put the note down and laid down, staring at the ceiling. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Jesse looked around the food market as he grabbed to cartons of Ice Cream, chocolate, and some snacks. Jesse headed back to the check out and went to the cashier. Jesse looked at the girl who was behind the counter and smiled softly. Jesse put the stuff down on the counter and the lady looked at Jesse. 

"Girlfriend?" The girl asked as she began to ring up Jesse's products. 

Jesse shook his head, "Boyfriend," Jesse smiled. 

The girl smiled softly, "That's adorable."

"Thank you," Jesse smiled. 

Jesse looked at the girl's name tag and smiled. 

"No problem," Andrea smiled softly. 

"You aren't like most people I meet at stores, most of them are grossed out when I tell them I have a boyfriend," Jesse explained. 

"I know what you mean. I have a girlfriend and anyone I meet either make it awkward or don't talk to me ever again," Andrea explained as she finished ringing everything up, "18.97 please."

Jesse handed her a twenty and told her to keep the change. He also gave her his number so they could have a double date or do something together. 

Jesse left the store and took out his phone and called his own professors along with Benji's professors. Jesse smiled at the fact that the professors didn't mind Benji and Jesse missing a day of classes since both of them were caught up. 

He walked to his dormitory humming the tune of 'Magic' by B. o. B. He walked inside and smiled softly as he saw Benji sleeping. He closed the door and walked to his mini fridge. He grabbed the ice cream and put it in the freezer. He took out the chocolate and put the in the freezer before closing the fridge door. He put his bags down and sat down. He slid off his shoes and laid down next to Benji. 

"Babe?" Benji groaned softly.

"Yes Benji?" Jesse asked softly. 

"Do you have chocolate?" Benji asked. 

"Mhmm," Jesse hummed softly. He sat up as Benji sat up too. Jesse opened the fridge and grabbed the chocolate. He handed it to Benji and Benji smiled. 

"Thank you," Benji said as he unwrapped the chocolate. He nibbled on the chocolate and smiled. 

"No problem sexy," Jesse smiled back, as he placed a kiss on Benji's forehead.


	7. Support

Jesse began to warm up with all of the other Trebles as Benji went to take his seat in the auditorium. 

"So Jesse, you never told us but are you seeing anyone?" Donald asked randomly as he continued warming up.

"Actually yes," Jesse smiled thinking of his beautiful boyfriend. 

"Who is she?" Bumper smirked, "one of the Bellas?"

"You'll see after the show," Jesse smiled as he continued to warm up. 

Benji took out his phone and smiled softly at the picture of him and his boyfriend which was his lock screen. He unlocked his phone and clicked on Jesse's name. Benji remembered that Jesse changed Benji's contact to Lover since of course he didn't want the boys finding out beforehand. 

Lover: Hey sexy ❤

Jesse looked down at his phone and smiled at the text message. Donald looked over Jesse's shoulder and smirked. 

"Who's Lover?" Donald asked while wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I said you'll see after the show," Jesse chuckled as he replied to the message. 

Sexy: Hey beautiful ❤

Benji looked at his phone and blushed a soft red. He replied as he saw the Trebles make their way into the auditorium. 

Lover: If you guys win, I'll top you tonight

Jesse looked at his phone with all the boys surrounding him. Jesse blushed a deep red and smiled at the text as the boys started making fun of him. 

"Oh, get some!" Donald laughed pushing Jesse playfully. 

"Jesse's gonna get laid tonight," Bumper laughed. 

"Wait, what about your roommate?" Donald asked. 

Jesse chuckled, "He'll probably join in and I don't think my lover would mind him joining."

"Ew. Why would you let Benji join?" Bumper cringed. 

"I don't know," Jesse shrugged. 

"I don't think anyone would actually truely love Benji," Donald stated. 

Jesse tensed and glared at Donald, "What do you mean no one will?"

"Well, no one could really love his geekiness," Donald explained. 

Jesse felt his jaw tense and slowly release. He turned away from Donald and thought about all the things he loves about Benji. 

Jesse loves when Benji makes Star Wars references to everyday life. He loves how Benji is open to Jesse with his body meaning how Benji doesn't have to wrap his scars up when he's around Jesse. He loves how Benji will tell him when something's wrong. He loves how Benji wants to be with him and doesn't care what anyone else thinks. He loves how no matter what he says to Benji, that they both can share their opinion, even if it's on Star Wars. Jesse also loves when Benji pleases him when he is having a bad day. He loves when Benji acts innocent when really he can be a dirty little bitch. 

Jesse whispered to Bumper, "Do we clap?"

"No, never," Bumper explained. 

Jesse nodded as the team got off the stage. The Trebles got called up and they got onto the stage. Benji slid on his treble foam finger and started waving it in the air. Jesse winked at Benji as they got into their line to begin their performance. 

\--------------after performance------------

Everyone leaves the stage and the Bellas begin to perform. Jesse takes his phone out and texts Benji. 

Sexy: Get ready to top tonight ;)

Benji looks at his phone and smiled softly. Benji blushed a deep red and locked him phone. 

After the Bellas perform the awards are given out. Bellas gotten 2nd place as the Trebles got 1st place again. As everyone made their way to the exit, Benji got up and walked over to Jesse. 

"Oh my god, what is the nerd doing here?" Bumper asked.

"I'm here to congratulate all of you on keeping your streak," Benji smiled. 

"Awe. Thanks babe," Jesse smiled softly as he pulled Benji into a kiss. 

Benji was shocked and pulled away, looking embarrassed as he asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Yeah. Why did you do that Jesse?" Donald asked confused. 

"To show my love to my beautiful boyfriend," Jesse smiled as he looked at Benji. 

Benji smiled back and blushed a deep red. Jesse leaned over and gave Benji a big kiss on the lips. Bumper gagged and rolled his eyes. Jesse pulled away from Benji as he wrapped his arm around his waist. 

"Hey Bumper, can Benji catch a ride with us back?" Jesse asked while looking at Bumper. 

"As long as he doesn't make any nerdy jokes then yes," Bumper sighed. 

Benji's eyes lit up with excitement as he smiled excitedly. 

"Really?" Benji asked surprised. 

"Yes, fine! But I swear, if one nerdy thing comes out of your mouth I will make sure you will never be on that bus again," Bumper explained with a groan. 

"I promise," Benji smiled. 

Jesse watched as his boyfriend lit up with excitement. He got to spend time with the Trebles and his sexy boyfriend. He kept his arm wrapped around Benji's waist as they walked to the bus.

Once they got onto the bus everyone began to chill out. Jesse sat at the back couch along with Benji. Jesse looked at Benji who looked like he was completely cold. Jesse slid off his hoodie and handed it to Benji. 

"No, Jesse," Benji whispered as he watched Bumper walk onto the bus. 

"Benji. Just take it. You are really cold," Jesse explained. 

"I'm trying not to get you kicked off the group," Benji explained back. 

"I'd rather have you feeling good than for you to be feeling cold," Jesse explained. 

Benji sighed, while giving in slowly. He took the hoodie and slid it on. He sniffed it softly and smiled. Smelt just like Jesse. Jesse opened his arms for Benji to lean in but Benji stayed sitting up. Jesse chuckled and wrapped his arm around Benji and pulled him into his chest. 

"You guys are cute," Kolio smiled softly. Benji blushed and buried his head into Jesse's stomach. 

"Thanks," Jesse chuckled as he kissed Benji's head. 

Benji slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Jesse looked at Benji and smiled softly. 

"So," Bumper started, needing to talk to Jesse. 

"So," Jesse said looking up from his sleeping boyfriend. 

"Benji's your lover?" Bumper asked. 

"Yeah. I really do love him," Jesse smiled as he looked back down at Benji. 

"So, you are more likely going to get laid by Benji later tonight?" Bumper shrugged. 

"It depends on his mood," Jesse explained.

"Listen. I'm sorry for saying all of that shit about Benji," Bumper explained softly as he looked around at the Boys who were either sleeping or listening to music, "I just do it to impress the boys."

"I get it, but when Donald said that no one would love Benji, I got so mad and I was ready to tell all of you that I'm dating Benji," Jesse explained. 

"Can you forgive me about what I said earlier?" Bumper asked. 

"I can forgive but I can never forget," Jesse explained. 

Bumper nodded and closed his eyes, trying to rest. Jesse sighed and looked at Benji who was sleeping silently. 

"I love you."

\----------------------------------------------------

Jesse shook Benji softly. Benji woke up and looked at Jesse. 

"Where am I?" Benji asked confused. 

"On the Trebles bus," Jesse explained as he helped Benji stand to his feet. 

Jesse grabbed his bag and intertwined his fingers with Benji's. Benji smiled softly as Jesse led him off the bus. Jesse shivered and Benji gulped. 

"Do you want your hoodie back?" Benji asked willing to take it off. 

"No! You are colder than I am," Jesse explained.

Benji sighed as they both walked to their dorm together. Jesse unlocked their dorm and walked inside. Benji took off Jesse's hoodie and put it on his desk. Benji looked at Jesse and kissed his roughly as he closed the door with his foot. Jesse kissed him back and smirked. Jesse pulled away from Benji and pulled off his own shirt. He then pulled off Benji's shirt as Benji pushed Jesse onto Jesse's white bed sheets. 

"I'm topping you Jesse but not in the way you think," Benji explained. 

Benji stripped to his birthday suit. He unbuckled Jesse's belt and pulled his jeans off. Jesse smirked as his dick slowly stood up. Benji smiled at the sight. Benji looked at Jesse as he slowly removed Jesse's boxers, pulling at the bottom. Benji blushed a deep red at his beautiful boyfriend's package. 

"My god I love you," Benji smiled as he began to pump Jesse's shaft. 

Jesse moaned softly at Benji's touch. Benji has always been a magician and this is one of Benji's favorite close up magic tricks. Benji licked the tip of Jesse's dick before full on deep throating Jesse. 

"Holy. Shit," Jesse moaned loudly as he gripped Benji's head. 

Benji tried talking which only sent vibrations through Jesse's body. Benji slowly removed his lips from Jesse's dick, remembering what he promised Jesse. Benji smirked and positioned his ass over Jesse's dick. Benji slowly lowered himself onto his boyfriend's shaft and moaned loudly. Jesse moaned softly as he closed his eyes. This was his present for winning today. 

Benji started moving up and down and moaned loudly. Jesse moaned softly as he began to sit up. Benji shifted his legs so Jesse could lean his back on his bed frame. Jesse placed his hands on Benji's waist and began to help him move at a steady pass. Jesse leaned forward and placed his lips on Benji's neck, leaving small soft kisses as Benji let out a long moan. 

"Jesse," Benji moaned.

Jesse smirked as he kissed up Benji's jaw line. Benji kept moaning and suddenly stopped as he heard a knock on the door. 

"This is the dorm supervisor, I need you two love birds to quiet down, it's two in the morning," The dorm supervisor yelled. 

As Benji thought the supervisor left he continued to move up and down needing to finish up Jesse. Jesse moaned softly into Benji's neck, which made shivers go down Benji's back. As Benji sped up his pace he let out a room voice moan and came on both of the two guys. Jesse moaned softly and came in Benji. Benji leaned his head on Jesse's shoulder as he slid off of Jesse. Benji laid down next to Jesse and cuddled into Jesse. 

"You going to sleep?" Jesse asked as he pulled the blanket over Benji and himself. 

"Yes," Benji whispered. 

"Goodnight handsome," Jesse smiled. 

Benji sat and whispered in Jesse's ear, "Goodnight, daddy," before laying down and going to bed. 

Jesse stared at the ceiling not knowing what to feel.


	8. Benji

Benji played with his cards as there was a knock on the door. Benji got up and opened the door. 

"Bumper?" Benji asked surprised. 

"Hey," Bumper said while barging in. 

"Why don't you come in," Benji groaned sarcastically. 

"Listen. Can we talk?" Bumper asked as he sat on Jesse's bed. 

"We are talking," Benji stated as he sat on his bed. 

Bumper got up from Jesse's bed and sat down next to Benji, "Listen. I'm sorry for treating you like shit and I'm here to apologize."

"I can forgive but never forget," Benji explained. 

"You sound like Jesse," Bumper chuckled softly. 

"Well we share the same dorm," Benji stated rolling his eyes. 

"Listen. I am sorry. You probably hate me but I just wanted to say sorry," Bumper explained. 

Benji looked at Bumper, "I forgive you."

"Really?" Bumper asked surprised, "even after all that I have said to you?"

"Yes, because you actually had the guts to apologize," Benji smiled softly, giving Bumper a small tight hug. 

Bumper smiled and hugged Benji back. When they both pulled away from the hug Bumper kissed Benji softly on the lips. Benji's eyes widened and pulled away from Bumper. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Benji asked surprised. 

"Benji, I know you want me. Jesse won't find out," Bumper said as he pushed Benji down onto his bed.

Bumper straddled Benji as Benji struggled from underneath the dominant male. Benji looked at Bumper, scared. Bumper smirked softly, looking down at the scared male. Bumper placed his lips on Benji's softly. Benji froze not knowing what to do.

The door opened and in walked Jesse. Jesse stared at the two males and glared. Jesse grabbed the back of Bumper's shirt and pulled him off of Benji. 

"Get out," Jesse muttered, "get out!"

When Jesse let go of Bumper's shirt, Bumper walked out of the room while closing the door behind him. Benji sat up with wide eyes. 

"Jesse I-" Jesse cut him off. 

"Don't even start, just, I need to do work," Jesse said as he sat down on his bed.

"Jesse I didn't-" 

"You didn't want? Tell me you had feelings for Bumper? You could of fucking told me instead of cheating! I would of been perfectly fine with that, but no! You just had to go cheat. Benji, I love you a lot and I don't know what to say," Jesse sighed as he took out his laptop from his bag. 

"I didn't kiss him," Benji stated. 

"How can I believe you are telling the truth?" Jesse asked as he looked at Benji. 

"Because if you love me, you'll listen to what I have to say," Benji stated. 

Jesse sighed and logged onto his laptop. A website popped up that had an apartment for rent that's down the road from the school. Jesse looked at Benji, waiting to here what he has to say. 

"So what happened was that Bumper knocked on the door and I answered. I let him in because I'm nice. He then said that he was sorry for calling me names. I then said that it's fine but I can't forget that. I then gave his a small hug and thought nothing of it. After the hug he kissed me but I pulled away quickly. He looked at me and said that he knew that I wanted him, which is false! I don't like him like that. I like you, scratch that. I love you. He then pushed me down onto the bed and straddled me, making it hard for me to move. He then proceeded to kiss me and that's when you walked in," Benji explained looked at Jesse. 

Jesse stared at his computer screen. He was so confused on what to say. He wanted to hug and kiss Benji but then there was that side that was wanting to think on everything. 

"And I know you probably hate me but I'm sorry. I didn't like kissing him. He's a horrible kisser. It was disgusting," Benji explained. 

"Benji I love you, but I don't know," Jesse explained. 

"I'll give you time, I'm sorry," Benji sighed as he took out his own laptop. 

Jesse looked at his computer and sighed. He emailed the landlord, saying that he wants to move in along with his boyfriend. Jesse smiled when he saw he had gotten a response. The landlord stated that they can move in the week after winter break. Jesse replied with a thank you and smiled. 

"Benji, come here," Jesse stated as he pat the spot next to him, while closing his laptop. Benji got up from his bed and walked to Jesse's bed and sat down, "I'm sorry I accused you on cheating on me."

"I'm sorry I let him do that," Benji sighed. 

Jesse planted a kiss on Benji's forehead and smiled. Benji then wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck, pulling Jesse into a long deep kiss.


	9. Switched Roles

Benji and Jesse have been laying down on Benji's bed on their free day, doing nothing. Benji looked at Jesse who was reading a book for his college class. Benji nudged Jesse's arm. Jesse looked at Benji and smiled. 

"What's up Benji?" Jesse asked confused. 

"Well, I want to try something new Jesse," Benji explained while sitting up. 

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked still confused. 

"I want to try top," Benji explained while looking at Jesse. 

"Really?" Jesse asked surprised. 

"Yeah," Benji smiled. 

Jesse pulled off his shirt and smirked. Benji's eyes went wide and smirked as he slid off his shirt. The two men stripped to nothing and smiled at each other. Jesse closed the window as Benji locked the door. Benji walked over to Jesse and placed his lips on Jesse's, kissing him softly. Benji slowly made his way down Jesse's skin, sucking on every piece of skin he can. Jesse moaned from Benji's touch and smiled. 

Benji pushed Jesse onto the Darth Vader bed spread. He kissed every inch of Jesse's body and made his way down to Jesse's smexy part. Benji kissed Jesse's package a few times, making Jesse twitch from the feeling. Benji smirked and began to lick Jesse's dick making Jesse moan softly. Jesse watched the magician work his magic. Benji then made his way down to Jesse's tight, tight ass. 

"I swear to go Benji if you plow without prepping I'm going to scream and it's not going to be pretty," Jesse chuckled. 

Benji shrugged and grabbed the bottle of lube, putting some on his fingers. He then closed the bottle and smirked. 

"Are you sure about this Jesse?" Benji asked as he slid on finger into Jesse's ass. 

Jesse shifted trying to feel more comfortable. Benji smirked as he placed his forehead against Jesse's, trying to distract Jesse from what he was feeling. Benji moved his finger at a steady pace as Jesse moaned softly. 

"You like that?" Benji suducitaivly said as he plunged a second finger into Jesse's tight hole. 

"Y-Yes," Jesse moaned softly. 

"What was that?" Benji asked while adding a third. 

"Yes!" Jesse moaned loudly. 

Benji pulled his fingers out after a few minutes and smirked at Jesse. He grabbed a little more lube and lathered his dick up. He positioned his member at Jesse's entrance and slid inside. Jesse moaned loudly as he gripped the Darth Vader bed spread. Benji waited for Jesse to adjust. Once he knew his boyfriend was okay, Benji started to move in a slow rhythm. 

"Benji. You are a fucking magician," Jesse groaned softly as he looked up at his smexy boyfriend. 

"I know," Benji muttered as he sped his motion up. 

Jesse wrapped his arms around Benji, pulling the other man closer to him. Benji leaned down getting a better angle to thrust. Jesse moaned as he did so. Benji began to moan softly and his thrusts soon got sloppy. Jesse threw his head back in pleasure as he came all over Benji's and his own stomach. Benji came inside of Jesse and breathed heavily. He soon pulled out and laid next to Jesse. 

"That was amazing," Jesse sighed loudly with a smile on his face. 

"I think I like being bottom more," Benji explained. 

"I like being dominant on your ass," Jesse chuckled.


	10. Winter Break

Jesse stormed into his parents apartment ready for Spring Break to end. It has just started and someone in Benji's past was here to torture him and Jesse during Spring Break. Benji looked at the red faced Jesse and gulped. 

"Are you okay?" Benji asked softly.

"No, I'm not!" Jesse snapped. Benji winced and looked away from Jesse, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay," Benji whispered as he watched Jesse take off his shirt. 

"You are coming too, Benji," Jesse growled. 

Benji didn't say anything but obeyed. He started to get undressed as Jesse went to go turn on the guest shower. Benji looked at himself in the mirror and gulped as he heard the water running. He had never seen Jesse like this, ever. Benji grabbed his towel from his suitcase and walked to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and put his towel on the toilet seat. Jesse looked at him and motioned for him to get into the shower. Benji hopped into the shower as Jesse got in behind him. 

"Jesse, what happened earlier?" Benji whispered over the water. 

"Nothing," Jesse muttered as he started to wash his own body. 

"It's something," Benji said as he washed his hair. 

"I said it's nothing," Jesse growled as he gripped Benji's waist and turned him towards himself. His hands were still tightly gripping Benji's waist. Benji groaned in pain and whimpered from Jesse's touch. 

"Jesse you are hurting me," Benji whined trying to pull away from Jesse's grip. 

Jesse let go and Benji turned around quickly, as he continued to wash his hair. Jesse placed his hand on the wall in front of Benji and placed his other hand on Benji's waist. Benji tensed up and gulped. 

"Baby boy, you're so tight," Jesse muttered as his hand slid down to Benji's ass. 

Benji gulped softly. Jesse grabbed ahold of Benji's waist and positioned his dick outside of Benji's ass. He slid his dick inside of Benji's ass and groaned softly. Benji winced at both the pain on his waist and the pain from his ass. 

"Jesse this hurts," Benji cried from below the other man. 

"Well suck it up Benji, I'm not pulling out," Jesse growled as he started moving at a repeated rhythm, hard and fast. 

Benji cried from below him and tried moving away from Jesse. This hurt him way too much. Jesse placed his other hand on Benji's waist and slammed in harder and harder each time. Benji cried, not being able to escape from the soon to be monster's grip. 

"Jesse, let go of me!" Benji yelled as he tried escaping once more. 

"Benji I swear to god, stop," Jesse growled. 

Sooner than later Jesse came and pulled out of Benji. Jesse turned Benji around and saw some of the tears on his face that didn't look like the water from the shower and gulped. He realized what he did and his face softened up. 

"Benji, I didn't mean to be forceful. I'm sorry I was rough. I really am. I'm sorry I forced you into this. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry you had to deal with me," Jesse rambled on. 

Benji looked at Jesse and cried softly. Jesse wrapped his arms around Benji's waist, pulling him into a hug. Benji cried on Jesse's shoulder as he wrapped his own arms around Jesse's neck. 

"Y-You hurt me, a lot," Benji cried. 

"I know and I'm sorry. I should of never of done that," Jesse explains. 

"What even happened earlier?" Benji whispered softly. 

"This boy was talking to me and he said his name was Chris. And apparently he knows about the Trebles and how you are obsessed with them. Well, apparently his full name is Christopher Winters and he knows you personally, as in he's your ex boyfriend," Jesse explained. 

"Is that all of what happened?" Benji asked. 

"No," Jesse sighed as he continued, "I didn't think it was him until he started talking about an ex boyfriend and how he wants his ex back. Then he said how he abused his ex and he didn't mean to-"

"Mean to?!" Benji yelled, "he fucking meant to of course. He pushed down in front of others, he hit me saying I was worthless and that I will never get another boyfriend in my life."

"Benji, baby," Jesse said holding Benji's face between his hands, "I love you. Nothing he will say will change that."

"Thank you, but can we continue to actually shower?" Benji asked. 

"Of course," Jesse chuckled as he grabbed some soap and began to wash Benji's body. 

Benji turned around so he was facing away from Jesse and moaned softly. Jesse smirked and ran his hands over Benji's lower half. 

"Jesse I swear to god," Benji chuckled as Jesse grabbed Benji's dick.

"Want another round?" Jesse whispered in Benji's ear. 

"Of course," Benji giggled as he turned around and kissed Jesse.


	11. Apartment

Jesse held Benji's hand as they approached the white apartment building down the road from Barden University. Jesse squeezed Benji's hand as Jesse pulled out the key to the house. 

"Are you ready?" Jesse asked. 

"Ready as I'll ever be," Benji chuckled. 

Jesse unlocked the door and opened it, revealing Benji and Jesse's new apartment together. Benji walked inside and smiled widely. The walls were painted tan with a bright wooden flooring that goes into the open space kitchen. The kitchen was small but could hold at least three people, the living room was an open concept that connected to the dining room. 

"This is amazing!" Benji smiled widely. 

"I saw it was for rent and thought, this would be a great way for us to be alone," Jesse smiled as he wrapped his arm around Benji's waist. 

"Jesse go turn on the lamp over there. It's dark in here," Benji stated as a smirk began to form on his face. 

"Okay," Jesse said as he turned on the lamp. 

"I'm just like that lamp Jesse," Benji smirked, "you turn me on."

Jesse stared at Benji with no enthusiasm at all. Jesse rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. Benji followed closely. Jesse opened the fridge to a whole stocked fridge. 

"Everything is stocked and ready. All we need to do is set up our room and set up your collection room," Jesse explained as he started making a cup of expresso, "We got three days to unpack everything."

"Hey Jesse," Benji smiled. 

"Hmm?" Jesse asked as his expresso finished. 

"Words can not expresso how much you mean to me," Benji smiled widely. 

Jesse glared at Benji, "Are you trying to challenge the pun master?"

"I don't know, am I?" Benji asked. 

Jesse picked up a donut from off the counter and looked through the hole, "I wanna call you mine for a hole life time."

Benji chuckled softly, "Let's go upstairs pun man."

Jesse chuckled as he was ready to win this pun war. The two boys walked to their room and opened their door to reveal gray walls and a queen size bed. Benji began to unpack his boxes and Jesse grabbed Chewbacca from his box before he saw it. 

"Hey Benji," Jesse said getting Benji's attention, "I chews you!"

Benji smirked while holding up R4 and R2, "R4 is red, R2 is blue, if I was the force then I'd be with you." 

Jesse chuckled as he handed Benji Chewbacca. Jesse began to unpack his clothing. He took out the hangers and started hanging his shirts and blazers on hangers. He then opened his dresser and put his jeans and pants in along with his socks and underwear. 

"Yoda obi-wan for me," Benji smiled as he put his obi-wan action figure on his shelf. 

Benji grabbed his box and headed out the room and to his actual collection room. It was a small room but not too small. The room is supposed to be a nursery room so it's a good amount of space. Benji unpacked that box and smiled at his collection. 

Jesse chuckled as he unpacked Benji's bag, realizing that most of Benji's stuff is originally Jesse's. Jesse looked at their unpacked bedroom and smiled. Benji walked inside and smiled softly. 

"This means so much to me Jesse, thank you so much," Benji said as he smiled softly. 

"No problem Benji," Jesse smiled as he sat down on their new bed. 

"There are so many rooms in this apartment," Benji explained while sitting next to Jesse. 

"That means more places to bang you up against," Jesse explained with a straight face. 

"Smooth," Benji laughed softly. 

"You must be a magician Benji, because every time I look at everyone else disappears," Jesse smiled while planting a kiss on Benji's forehead. 

"Did you have lucky charms for breakfast because you look magically delicious," Benji said as he pushed Jesse onto their bed. 

"Well shit," Jesse chuckled from underneath Benji. 

"It's true," Benji smiled softly as he began to kiss Jesse's neck. 

"I don't know about magic, but I got a couple of Twix up my sleeve," Jesse smiled as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing the two Twix bars. 

"I don't even know what we have been doing," Benji chuckled as he crawled off of Jesse. 

"This pun war, has come to an end," Jesse smiled while kissing Benji softly. 

"It has," Benji smiled.


	12. Care Package

Jesse opened the door to the apartment and smiled as he brought in a care package from his family. Benji was sitting on the couch as Jesse closed the door. Benji looked at Jesse and smiled softly. 

"Hey Jesse," Benji smiled as he unfolded his legs from the cross cross position. 

"Hey beautiful," Jesse smiled as he put the box down in front of the couch. 

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed the scissors from off the counter. He walked back to the living room and knelt down, cutting open the box. Benji watched as his boyfriend opened the package. Jesse put down the scissors and took out the first item. 

"'Use protection ;)'. Thanks mom," Jesse laughed as he pulled out a box of condoms, remembering when his mom walked in on him and Benji in one of their make out sessions. 

Benji looked at the gift and chuckled, "She knows us well."

Jesse pulled out a bottle of lube and laughed, "I guess she does."

Jesse continued going through the box, pulling out bags of candies, chips, clothing and some bathroom supplies. Jesse also told his younger sister about him and Benji, forgetting to leave out that they have had sex and somehow she bought him a dildo. 

"My sister, better of not shown that to my mom," Jesse laughed as he passed it to Benji. 

"I'll use this," Benji muttered as he looked at the name, "This is apparently called Dildo Vader."

"Suits you," Jesse chuckled looked up at Benji as he packed all the things back into the box. 

"Yeah," Benji whispered as he put the dildo on the side table. 

"Benji. Are you okay?" Jesse asked confused on how Benji was acting. 

"I'm fine," Benji muttered as he got up from the couch. 

Jesse watched Benji walk to their room. He watched Benji drag his feet instead of picking them up. He was wrapping his arms around his stomach and speaking softly. Jesse has never really seen Benji like this.

Jesse picked up the box and walked to the kitchen. He placed it on the counter and walked back into the living room. He thought about how to cheer Benji up and he really had no clue how to. 

"Think Jesse," Jesse stated out loud, "Why would Benji be acting like this?"

Jesse thought for a good five minutes before realizing why Benji was down in the dumps. Jesse picked up his phone and texted his little sister Isabelle. 

Big Brubber: Hey Izzy. Thanks for the surprise and tell mom I thank her for the care package. So Benji never got a care package and I think he feels left out. I know this may be asking a lot but can you make a care package for him?

Jesse locked his phone and looked at the dildo. Was Benji serious about using it? Jesse looked at the size and chuckled. It's around the size of his own dick. Jesse's phone dinged and he pulled his phone out and unlocked his phone. 

Little Sis: Of course I will! I was actually planning to do so. Did he like the Star Wars dildo?

Jesse laughed as he replied. 

Big Brudder: Yes he liked it. He said he may use it. If you can get anything Stars Wars related then you should send that. Also some snacks and other things you think he'll need. 

Little Sis: I'm already finished with it and I'm sending it out right now. 

Big Brudder: Thanks Izzy. And I swear, if you put anything sexual in his box I'm going to cry.

Little Sis: I'm ready for the water works!

Jesse laughed as he locked his phone. He slid his phone into his pocket and grabbed the dildo from the side table. He stood up and walked to the bedroom and knocked on the door. 

"Come in," Benji whispered from the other side of the door. 

Jesse opened the door and hid the dildo in their closet. He walked to their bed and sat down. Benji was laying down facing away from Jesse. 

"Benji. Are you okay?" Jesse asks softly as he slid off his shoes. 

"I'm fine," Benji muttered. 

"Benji. I know you too well. You aren't fine. What's wrong?" Jesse asked as he laid down next to Benji. 

"My older brother Brent hasn't even thought of sending me a care package and it's just not fair that you got one," Benji sighed softly. 

"Don't worry. I know you'll get one," Jesse whispered as he wrapped his arm around Benji's waist. 

"I hope so," Benji sighed. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Jesse watched cars go by as he made his way home from his class. He was coming home with Beca, since apparently she needs to talk to Benji. Jesse and Beca joked at they approached the apartment. Jesse spotted a big cardboard box and smiled widely. He walked to the box and read the name. He smiled as he picked up the box. 

"Beca, can you open the door?" Jesse asked. 

"Of course," Beca said as she opened the door for Jesse.

Jesse walked inside and spotted Benji on the couch, typing on his computer. Benji looked up and smiled at Jesse and Beca as he closed his laptop. 

"Hey you two," Benji smiled softly. 

"Hey gay best friend," Beca smiled as she sat next to Benji. 

"Hey lesbian lover," Benji smiled. 

Jesse put down the box in front of Benji. Jesse walked to the kitchen as Benji groaned. 

"Another box to brag about how your family cares?" Benji muttered. 

"No," Jesse stated as he walked back to the living room with scissors and handed them to Benji, "This is for you." 

Benji looked at the name on the package and smiled when he saw his name. He looked for who it was from and his smile fell as he realized it was from Jesse's sister. 

"Did you tell her?" Benji asked. 

"Yes but she was planning on sending this anyway," Jesse explained. 

Benji perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah," Jesse smiled softly. 

Benji took the scissors and cut open the box. Beca looked over Benji's shoulder and laughed as she spotted the first thing in the box. Benji pulled out two boxes of condoms. 

"'These are for Jesse.' That explains a lot," Benji laughed as he handed the boxes to Jesse. 

Benji then pulled out two Star Wars action figures and smiled widely, "How'd she get these?! These are both worth five hundred dollars!" 

Beca and Jesse laughed at Benji's reaction. Benji put the two action figures down and pulled out the next thing. Benji blushed a deep red as he pulled out black handcuffs. 

"Oh my god!" Beca laughed, falling to the floor tears forming in her eyes. 

"I'm going to kill my sister," Jesse laughed, "We could definitely use these later today."

Beca died of laughter as Benji covered his face in embarrassment. Jesse chuckled and sat in front of Benji on the floor. Benji continued to go through the box and smiled when he began to put everything back into the box. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come here Beca?" Benji asked as he stood up and put the box away. 

"I was wondering if you want to come to a party this Saturday, it'll be at the Bella's home place," Beca stated. 

"Can I come?" Jesse asked. 

"No," Beca stated, "no loved ones aloud."

"That's mean," Jesse chuckled. 

"Go hang out with the Trebles," Benji suggested, "and of course I'd like to come." 

"Okay, I'm going to head back to my dorm. I have a lot of shit to do, bye!" Beca stated as she got up giving Jesse a wink before leaving. 

Jesse looked at Benji who just sat down on the couch. Jesse got to his feet and sat next to Benji. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jesse asked with a smirk. 

"Hot fudge sundaes?" Benji asked with a smirk. 

"Oh yeah."


	13. Girls Party and Benji

Benji knocked on the Bellas’ door to their house. He held his backpack on his shoulder before giving Jesse a quick kiss on the lips. 

"I love you baby," Jesse smiled as Chloe opened the door. 

"Benji! You came! Come in," Chloe smiled as she opened the door. 

"I love you too," Benji smiled as he gave Jesse a quick hug before walking inside. 

Benji walked inside of the Bella's house and put his bag down next to the door. Benji walked towards the group of girls getting some "hi's" and "hey's". Benji sat down next to Beca and smiled at her. 

"Hey lesbian lover," Benji smiled. 

"Hey Gay best friend," Beca smiled.

"So what are we doing today?" Benji asked confused on why he's here. 

"We are going to talk and play games," Beca explained. 

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Fat Amy asked the group. 

The group said a few "yes" and "yeah's" as they got into a circle. Cynthia-Rose asked Stacie truth or dare and Stacie chose truth answering how many people she's had sex with. Stacie then turned to Benji. 

"Truth or dare Benji," Stacie smirked as she filed her nails. 

"Um...truth..." Benji smiled as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

"How many times have you had sex with Jesse?" Stacie asked as she moved her eyebrows up and down. 

The girls 'ooo'd at that and Benji blushed a deep red. Benji thought for a moment. There was his first time with Jesse, the time after the Trebles performed, the time where they switched roles and the forced sex. Benji decided not to add the forced sex only because he didn't like it. 

"Three times," Benji blushed. 

"Awe that's cute," Beca chuckled as she elbows Benji. 

"Chloe. Truth or dare?" Benji asked her. 

"Dare," Chloe smirked. 

"Make out with Beca," Benji smiled. 

Chloe shrugged and kissed Beca as Beca gladly accepted. Benji spaced out a little while in the game till Beca spoke up. 

"Benji, truth or dare?" Beca asked with a smirk. 

"Dare," Benji smirked back. 

"I dare you to use this brand new dildo," Beca stated as she held a boxed dildo in her hand, "And send Jesse a picture of your whole body to him, with the dildo in sight. And ride out your orgasm throughout the rest of this game."

Everyone 'ooo'd again as Benji blushed a deep red. Benji took the dildo and looked at the size. Eight inches. Benji stripped in from of the girls as he looked at Lilly. 

"Lilly. Truth or dare?" Benji asked as he walked to their bathroom and grabbed a towel to cover his stomach. 

"Truth," Lilly whispered. 

"How are you and Donald doing?" Benji smirked. 

"Good," She whispered again as she turned to Cynthia-Rose to ask her truth or dare. 

Benji took off his boxers and took the dildo out of the box. Benji positioned himself above the dildo and slowly let himself drop onto the dildo with a quiet moan. Beca looked at Benji and snickered. 

"Do you want me to take the picture?" Beca asked him. 

Benji nodded as he moved up and down. Beca smirked as she did not only take a picture of Benji but also a video of him moving up and down as he moaned Jesse's name. Beca sent the picture and video to Jesse and locked Benji's phone. Benji took the towel and covered his stomach as he continued to move up and down as he bit his lip. Benji's phone vibrated. 

"Who could that be?" Benji muttered to himself. 

Benji picked up his phone and blushed a deep red. Benji put his hand under his towel and began to palm himself. 

Sexy: *picture of Jesse giving himself a handjob* So that's what you are doing at that party? So this is what I'm doing at the Treble's party. 

Lover: I wish you could just fuck me senseless right now daddy.

Benji started moving up and down faster than he ever has, putting his phone on the side of him. Benji bit his lip as he moaned loudly getting looks from all of the girls. Benji slid down two more times before cumming onto the towel.

"Damn Benji. I never knew you had a daddy kink for Jesse," Fat Amy chuckled. 

"N-no I d-don't," Benji stuttered. 

"Look. Benji called Jesse daddy in their texts to each other," Fat Amy said as she showed his texts to the girls. 

"Fat Amy! C-can I just h-have my p-phone back?" Benji stuttered out as he took the dildo out of his ass. 

Beca took the phone out of Fat Amy's hand and gave it back to Benji. Benji looked at Jesse's text and smiled. 

Sexy: Baby boy. When you come back from the party we can have sex, okay?

Lover: Okay, I love you Jesse ❤️

Sexy: I love you too ❤️

Benji cleaned himself up and got dressed. The party continued as they talked about boys and girls and each other's sex lives. Benji couldn't believe Beca invited him to this party but he was happy he was invited.


	14. Sunshine Pt.1

Jesse ran, sweat poured down his head as he ran to Benji's hospital room. He opened the door and ran to Benji's side. He sat in the chair next to Benji with tears in his eyes. Benji was awake but the doctors don't know how much time he has left. It's the middle of December, close to Christmas Time and Benji got really sick. He couldn't keep a meal down and he has had a fever for over a few days now.    
  
Jesse knew that Benji wanted his boyfriend to be there every step of the way and Jesse couldn't stay away. Benji looked at Jesse and smiled weakly. Jesse held Benji's hand in his own and cried. He couldn't imagine Benji not in his life. He loved him too much.    
  
"Jesse, I love you," Benji spoke weakly.    
  
"I love you too Benji, I really do," Jesse cried.    
  
"Lay with me?" Benji asked softly.    
  
Jesse nodded as he wiped his tears. He got up off the chair and climbed into Benji's bed. He wrapped his arms around Benji's waist and cuddled with him. Benji listened to Jesse's heart beat and smiled as his own heart was slowly dying. He thought of all the good times they've had. He didn't want to leave Jesse right before Christmas but he can't keep up.    
  
"Jesse?" He spoke weakly.    
  
"Yes?" Jesse asked as he looked into Benji's brown orbs.    
  
"Sing for me?" Benji asked as he looked up at Jesse and planted a small kiss on Jesse's soft pink lips.    
  
"What do you want me to sing?" Jesse asked.    
  
"You are my sunshine?" Benji asked as his voice cracked at the end.    
  
"Okay," Jesse smiled.    
  
"You are my sunshine..."   
  
__ Benji didn't respond. He just starred at himself in the mirror. Jesse walked over to Benji and turned Benji to face himself.    
  
"Benji. I know you like me but this friendship will never end. I like you too and I hope this friendship never changes," Jesse says right before placing a kiss on Benji's lips.    
  
Benji was taken back but immediately kissed Jesse back. He couldn't believe that Jesse liked him. When they both pulled away Benji had his ridiculous smile, plastered onto his face. Jesse looked like he just won a million bucks.    
  
"So, what are we?" Benji asked in a whispered.    
  
"Whatever you want us to be," Jesse said while he intertwined his and Benji's fingers.   
  
"My only sunshine..."   
__   
"Why are you wearing my lucky hoodie?" Benji asked completely confused.    
  
"Why are you wearing mine?" Jesse smirked.    
  
Benji blushed a deep read as he put his stuff down, "Because it helps me take tests."   
  
"You make me happy..."    
  
__ "Jesse's gonna get laid tonight," Bumper laughed.    
  
"Wait, what about your roommate?" Donald asked.    
  
Jesse chuckled, "He'll probably join in and I don't think my lover would mind him joining."   
  
"Ew. Why would you let Benji join?" Bumper cringed.    
  
"I don't know," Jesse shrugged.    
  
"I don't think anyone would actually truely love Benji," Donald stated.    
  
Jesse tensed and glared at Donald, "What do you mean no one will?"   
  
"Well, no one could really love his geekiness," Donald explained.    
  
Jesse felt his jaw tense and slowly release. He turned away from Donald and thought about all the things he loves about Benji.    
  
Jesse loves when Benji makes Star Wars references to everyday life. He loves how Benji is open to Jesse with his body meaning how Benji doesn't have to wrap his scars up when he's around Jesse. He loves how Benji will tell him when something's wrong. He loves how Benji wants to be with him and doesn't care what anyone else thinks. He loves how no matter what he says to Benji, that they both can share their opinion, even if it's on Star Wars. Jesse also loves when Benji pleases him when he is having a bad day. He loves when Benji acts innocent when really he can be a dirty little bitch.   
  
"When skies are grey..."   
  
_ "Benji. No matter how many scars you have, I will never look at you differently that you being my amazing boyfriend," Jesse smiled softly as he got up from the bed. _   
  
"You'll never know dear..."   
  
__ "Do you have chocolate?" Benji asked.    
  
"Mhmm," Jesse hummed softly. He sat up as Benji sat up too. Jesse opened the fridge and grabbed the chocolate. He handed it to Benji and Benji smiled.    
  
"Thank you," Benji said as he unwrapped the chocolate. He nibbled on the chocolate and smiled.    
  
"No problem sexy," Jesse smiled back, as he placed a kiss on Benji's forehead. "   
  
"How much I love you..."   
  
__ "Are you okay?" Jesse asked Benji while lifting his chin.    
  
"Yeah. It's just that the last boy who told me he loved me, turned into an abusive boyfriend," Benji whispered as he began to cry.     
  
Jesse pulled Benji into a tight embrace and started to sing Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's. Benji listened to Jesse softly and closed his eyes, putting all of his weight onto Jesse. Benji turned his head and began to listen to Jesse's heart.    
  
Jesse finished singing and smiled softly to himself. He finally knew what put Benji to sleep, a heart beat with soft quiet music. Jesse picked Benji up and put him down next to him. Jesse then rolled out of bed and shifted Benji towards the outside part of the bed. Jesse then climbed over Benji and laid down. He chuckled to himself trying to figure out how to fit two people on the twin size bed. Jesse then wrapped his left arm around Benji's waist and pulled Benji into Jesse's chest.    
  
Jesse thought about asking Luke if he could take Benji to work one day so Benji could see what he did at the radio station. Jesse also wanted to take Benji on an actual first date but he just didn't know where to take him too. And one thing Jesse hasn't told Benji is that he is a virgin even though it doesn't come off like he is. He know that Benji was forced to have sex one and that was enough of that. He didn't want to hurt Benji, ever. He liked Benji. Who was he kidding. He loved Benji.    
  
Jesse closed his eyes and whispered softly to Benji, "I love you."   
  
"Please don't take..."   
__   
Benji looked at Jesse and cried softly. Jesse wrapped his arms around Benji's waist, pulling him into a hug.  Benji cried on Jesse's shoulder as he wrapped his own arms around Jesse's neck.     
  
"Y-You hurt me, a lot," Benji cried.    
  
"I know and I'm sorry. I should of never of done that," Jesse explains.   
  
"My sunshine..."   
__   
"I don't even know what we have been doing," Benji chuckled as he crawled off of Jesse.    
  
"This pun war, has come to an end," Jesse smiled while kissing Benji softly.    
  
"It has," Benji smiled.   
  
"Away..."   
__   
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jesse asked with a smirk.    
  
"Hot fudge sundaes?" Benji asked with a smirk.    
  
"Oh yeah."   
  
Benji watched Jesse sing as he remembered all the good times they've had. He didn't want to leave Jesse but he didn't know how much more time he had.    
  
"Once more, for me?" Benji asked as a tear slid from his face.    
  
Jesse nodded as he wiped the tear from off of Benji's face.     
  
"You are my sunshine..."   
  
Benji closed his eyes as he listened to Jesse singing. His skin as pale as it could get. His heart slowing down.    
  
"My only sunshine..."   
  
Jesse pulled Benji into his chest. He needed to stay here with Benji. He couldn't leave his dying boyfriend. He loves him too much to leave him.    
  
"You make me happy..."   
  
Jesse kissed Benji's forehead intertwined their fingers together. He could sense something was happening. Benji used his strength to kiss Jesse's lips before putting his head on Jesse's shoulder.    
  
"When skies are grey..."   
  
Jesse placed his head on top of Benji's. Jesse's hand traced Benji's wrist, feeling a faint pulse. Jesse closed his eyes and continued.    
  
"You'll never know dear..."   
  
Time felt like it stopped for Jesse. He didn't care who saw him or what was to come next. He just cared that his friend, his best friend, his boyfriend was in his arms.    
  
"How much I love you..."   
  
Benji grasped onto Jesse's shirt arm and breathed softly. Jesse pulled Benji onto his lap and kissed his forehead.    
  
"Please don't take..."   
  
Jesse watched Benji. The monitor began to beep faster. Jesse closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and continued.    
  
"My sunshine..."   
  
Jesse placed a kissed on Benji's lips feeling Benji kissing back. Benji took his last breath before the kiss. Benji's eyes closed as Jesse pulled away from Benji as the heart monitor went into one sound.    
  
"Away..."


	15. Sunshine Pt.2

It's been one month since Benji's death. It's the new year and yet another Trebles rehearsal. Jesse climbed out of bed, dreading ever getting up and changed into jeans and a maroon t-shirt. He looked at Benji's closet. He spotted all of Benji's hoodies and Star Wars shirts. Jesse wiped a tear from his eye and grabbed one of Benji's sweatshirts. He put it on and sniffed in Benji's scent as more tears began to form. 

Jesse slid on shoes before grabbing his phone and walking out of his apartment. He took in the surroundings and a smile began to form on his lips. Memories of Benji flooded his mind. Memories of Benji making jokes about their neighbors and the wilderness floated through his mind. Jesse breathed softly as he made his way to the Treble's rehearsal space. Bumper told Jesse he could take the first few days off from practice but Jesse insisted on going. 

Jesse opened the door to the rehearsal space and walked down the hallway. He spotted the room with the word Treblemakers on the front of the door. The door was cracked opened. Jesse was about to open the door when he heard Benji's name. 

"We all know that Jesse will be off for a while due to Benji passing away so try not to make any jokes that involve that dork," Bumper explained. 

"But since he's not here, can we?" Donald asked. 

"Psh of course we can," Bumper chuckled. 

"Good cause who think Jesse will perform better now Benji's not in his life?" Donald asked the group. 

Half of the group raised their hands and Jesse was beyond pissed. He kept listening. 

"Benji was just a waste of space and a weight on Jesse's shoulders," A group member explained. 

"How could Jesse ever even like him, he was such a dork and a nerd that I didn't ever think anyone would like him," Another member stated. 

"Benji didn't deserve Jesse and we know that," Bumper stated. 

"He was a waste of space and should never of came into Jesse's life," Donald stated. 

"Agreed," The group said. 

Jesse had it. He didn't care that he was crying or that his face was red. He grabbed the handle of the door and swung it right open. The group looked at Jesse, shocked. 

"Shit...Jesse we didn't mean any of that," Donald started. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Jesse yelled, "Benji was the best thing that ever fucking happened to me! He made me happy to be alive! He cared for me when none of you fucking noticed that I was crumbling on the inside! He fucking was there when none of you were! He was the first person I ever fucking loved and you all should think before you fucking say cause you never know if someone closes the door all the way! You know what? Benji loved me for me and I loved him for himself and if none of you see that, that's your fucking problem. I'm done here."

Jesse stormed out of the rehearsal space and began to run. He didn't know where he was running to but all he wanted to do was run. All that was on his mind was Benji. He wanted Benji back. He wanted his fucking boyfriend back, his best friend, his fucking lover. He wanted the love of his life back. He couldn't live without him. He missed Benji's cuddles, their Star Wars rants, their movie marathons and of course them having sex. He missed that the most. It was bad to say that but he just wished he could of showed Benji how much he loved him before he passed.

Jesse stopped running and stood in front of a lake. He took a deep breath and wiped his tears. He didn't care anymore. He's given up on trying to live without Benji. He needed Benji. Jesse stood looking at the lake. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..."

Jesse took his phone out of his pocket along with his keys and threw them on the ground. He zipped the hoodie up and sniffed in the scent once more before walking into the lake, all the way to shoulder height. 

"You make me happy, when skies are grey..."

Jesse looked at his surroundings for a little while before thinking about Benji once again. He couldn't wait to see him again.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you..."

Jesse dive below, letting the water fill his lungs, fighting the erige to swim up. He couldn't believe he was doing this, to finally see his boyfriend again. 

"Please don't take my sunshine..."

'I'll see you again,'

"Away..."

'Benji.'


	16. Dream

Jesse woke up, sweat pouring down his head as he jolted into a seated position. The door to the bedroom was wide open and the bathroom light was on as Jesse sat confused. 

'Didn't I die?' Jesse thought to himself. 

He got up and walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and Benji opened it. Jesse's eyes widened as he engulfed Benji into a hug. 

"I thought I lost you!" Jesse cried, "I had a dream and you got sick and died. And then I tried living without you but I lost it and committed suicide because I need you in my life. Please don't leave me."

"Jesse, I'm not going to leave you," Benji chuckled, "I don't plan on it ever." 

"Thank god," Jesse smiled as he pulled away from Benji while wiping his tears. 

Benji looked into Jesse's eyes and kissed him softly. Jesse kissed back, wrapping his arms around Benji's waist. Their lips moved in sync. Jesse pushed Benji onto the bed and pulled Benji's shirt over his head. He did the same to his own shirt and smiled at Benji. Benji smirked and flipped them so now he was straddling Jesse. 

Benji shifted his hips back and forth, causing friction to happen. Jesse groaned softly as he looked into Benji's eyes. Benji's face flustered as he continued to rock his hips back and forth. He began to unbutton his own pajama pants and then slid them off and threw them somewhere on the ground. Jesse sat up as Benji pulled Jesse's pajama pants off. Benji looked at the bulge that was growing in Jesse's boxers and smiled widely. 

"Can I give you a show?" Benji asked Jesse.

"Of course beautiful," Jesse smiled. 

Benji got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. He opened the closet and pulled out a box. He opened the box and pulled out the Star Wars dildo. He took the dildo out of the box and threw it onto the bed. He put the box back into the closet and walked back to the bed. He slid off his boxers sat with his legs spread wide open. Jesse's eyes went wide as he spotted Benji's tight pink hole. Benji looked at Jesse with innocence in his eyes. Jesse pulled off his boxers and threw them on the ground. He was about to jerk himself off when Benji stopped him. 

"No," Benji stated as he closed his legs, "Not till I say you can."

"Fine," Jesse muttered as Benji opened his legs again. 

Benji sucked on three fingers as Jesse stared, feeling his dick pulse. Benji inserted one finger into his hole and moaned softly. 

"Jesse," Benji moaned as he moved his finger in and out at a slow pace. 

Benji moaned loudly as he sped up the speed and added a second finger. Benji stretched himself and began to scissor himself as he stared at Jesse innocently. Jesse watched as the younger boy pleased himself. He couldn't believe Benji had the confidence to do this. Benji added a third finger. Jesse watched as the younger boy threw his head back in pleasure. Jesse groaned a little as his dick twitched slightly. Benji smirked and took out his fingers slowly making Jesse moan softly. 

Benji grabbed the dildo and positioned it at his entrance. Benji bit his lip as he pushed the head in. Benji moaned loudly as he pushed the whole dildo in. He let it sit for a few as Jesse starred at Benji in awe. Benji grabbed the end and began to move it in and out. 

"Benji," Jesse groaned, "Please let me jerk off to you."

"No," Benji moaned loudly. 

Jesse groaned as his dick stood up. Benji moved the dildo in and out, in and out as his pace sped up. Benji bit his lip as he moaned loudly as he came onto his stomach. Jesse watched Benji with anticipation knowing Benji would throw himself on Jesse soon. Benji pulled the dildo out slowly as he bit his lip. Jesse had enough of what Benji was telling him not to do. Jesse grasped his dick as he moved his hand up and down his shaft slowly. Once Benji pulled the dildo out Benji climbed onto Jesse as he moved Jesse's hand. 

"Let me help," Benji smiled as he slid himself onto Jesse's shaft, moaning loudly. 

"Damn boy, you do that well," Jesse moaned softly as he began to kiss Benji's neck, leaving little hickey's along his way. 

Benji began to slowly bounce up and down as he threw his head back in pleasure. Jesse moaned as he thrusted into Benji, meeting him half way. Jesse pinched Benji's nipples and kissed his neck, nibbling on the skin softly. 

"Oh Jesse!" Benji moaned loudly as he sped up his pace. 

"You are doing good baby boy," Jesse moaned as he thrusted in harder and faster. 

"I-I'm close!" Benji moaned. 

"So am I," Jesse moaned louder than he was already. 

"On three?" Benji asked through his moans. 

"Yeah," Jesse smiled. 

"One," Benji moaned as he dropped onto Jesse's shaft, hard. 

"Two," Jesse moaned as he thrusted hard into Benji. 

"Three," They both moaned loudly as they came, Jesse inside of Benji and Benji onto Jesse's and his own stomach. 

"Oh shit. That was amazing," Benji smiled. 

"It felt like one of my dreams," Jesse smiled.


	17. Radio Station

Benji woke up and yawned. Today was the day that Jesse finally got to take Benji with him to the radio station. Benji sat up and spotted the sleeping Jesse. A smirk slowly began to form on Benji's lips as he climbed under the blanket. Benji held the fabric of Jesse's pants in his hands as he slowly began to pull them off. Benji smiled as he saw a bulge in Jesse's boxers. He slowly pulled off Jesse's boxers, but only till Jesse's dick was in sight. Benji smiled softly a grabbed ahold of it softly. Benji slowly began to lick Jesse, feeling Jesse stiffen below him. 

Jesse moaned softly in his sleep as his eyes finally opened. He let his eyes adjust before looking next to him, seeing an empty bed. Jesse looked in front of him and moaned again, feeling Benji engulf all of Jesse into his mouth. 

"Benji, babe," Jesse groaned softly, "we need to get dressed."

Benji didn't stop. He continued to suck Jesse softly. Jesse moaned softly as Benji continued. 

"Benji please, we need to head to the radio station soon," Jesse stated as he tried pulling away from Benji. 

Benji continued for a good three minutes before Jesse came in Benji's mouth. Benji swallowed before pulling the blanket off of him, allowing Jesse to pull his pants up.

"Not cool Benji," Jesse muttered as he got out of bed. 

"It was either treating you or using the dildo," Benji smirked as he got out of bed, walking to his closet. 

Jesse glared at Benji, slowly walking towards him. He wrapped his arm around the young man's waist and pulled the man into his chest. He growled. 

"You can't use that dildo, got it?" Jesse growled in Benji's ear. 

Benji gulped and turned toward Jesse. He kissed him softly. Jesse pulled away and groaned. 

"Let's just get ready," Jesse said as he walked to his closet. 

He opened the closet and pulled out a black shirt and jeans. He changed out of his pajamas and into his clothes. Benji pouted but changed anyway. They both got dressed and grabbed their bags. Jesse grabbed a few condoms and slid them into his wallet as Benji fixed his hair. 

Benji and Jesse exited the apartment. Jesse locked the door and they both began to walk to the radio station. They talked about the Trebles and other stuff as they made their way to the radio station. Jesse opened the door and held it open for Benji.

"Ladies first," Jesse smiled at Benji. 

"Oh shut it," Benji chuckled as he walked in as Jesse followed him. 

Jesse led Benji into the back where Beca and Luke were talking. Benji walked over to Beca and hugged her. 

"So this is the infamous Benji I heard so much about," Luke smirked. 

"Yeah this is Benji. My boyfriend," Jesse smiled as he crossed his arms. 

"Jesse. Just know, you both can't have sex on the table," Luke explained. 

"I know. And we weren't going to. But if you'd like to join I can maybe convince him to let you," Jesse said as Benji walked over to Jesse. 

"Hi Benji. I'm Luke, his boss," Luke smiled as he shook his hand. 

"Hi Luke," Benji smiled, "So before Jesse goes to work, I wanted to know because Beca told me you have defined abs, is that true?"

Luke glanced at Jesse but looked back at Benji as he lifted his shirt. Benji stared in awe as Jesse gripped his hand on Benji's waist. He pulled Benji close to him and glared at Luke. 

"Is your dick that good looking?" Benji asked out of the blue. 

"What?" Luke and I asked him at the same time. 

"What?" Benji asked confused. 

"You just said that out loud," Jesse stated with no emotion. 

"W-what?" Benji stuttered, "I-I d-didn't m-mean i-it."

"Well my answer is yes anyway," Luke smiled. 

"Luke. Leave them alone," Beca said from the shelf. 

"How bout this. You have a day off and we three can fuck?" Luke suggested. 

"I'm down for that," Benji smiled. 

"Wait...really? That's surprising," Jesse chuckled. 

"Then I'll leave and let you three do your things," Beca shrugged as she grabbed her bag and walked out. 

"Jesse," Benji whined. "Can Luke take my backside and you take front?"

Jesse thought for a moment. Did Benji just say he wants Luke to fuck him? Jesse closed his eyes and nodded. 

"But after we try a few things," Jesse smirked. 

"Okay," Benji smiled softly, "Can I keep my tank top on?"

"Of course," Jesse smiled as he gave Benji a quick kiss on the forehead. 

"Do you mind me asking why?" Luke asked as he pulled his shirt off, making Benji blush a deep red. 

"Self conscious and scares I only want Jesse to see," Benji explained. 

"That's perfectly fine with me, trust me," Luke smiled.

Benji unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down, leaving him in boxers and his tank top. Jesse took off his shirt along with his shorts and smiled at Benji. Benji took off his own boxers and looked down embarrassed, not liking him body in any sort of way.

"Benji. I think I need a little help with pulling these boxers off," Luke smirked at Jesse. 

"Okay," Benji stated as he walked over and knelt down in front of Luke. 

Benji glanced at Jesse through the corner of his eye to see Jesse pissed. Benji wanted to not do it but he thought to just finish since he was already here. Benji pulled down the edges of the boxers slowly, to reveal a 8 inch hard on ready to pound inside of Benji. 

"Oh my god, this is amazing," Benji said in awe. 

"I know. I told you my dick was a good sight. And probably better than Jesse's," Luke smirked at Jesse, "Cause Jesse told me he's 6 inches. So don't you think this would give you more pleasure than Jesse ever has."

"Th-that's not t-true. J-Jesse g-gives me g-great pl-pleasure. And I-I l-love his d-dick," Benji stuttered out. 

Benji turned to Jesse and got up from him knees. 

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Benji asked softly. 

"I'm sure I am," Jesse smiled and kissed Benji's forehead. 

"Well, I want to try something I think you both will like and it's when two dicks, go up my ass at once," Benji said as he blushed a deep red. 

"Ohh! So double penetration?" Luke asked for clarification. 

"Yeah," Jesse nodded. 

"But before that, I want to try getting eaten out of," Benji smiled as he bit his lip.

"By who?" Luke asked. 

"Jesse...just because I love him a lot and so I get use to that if we decide to ever do this again," Benji smiled. 

Jesse smiled as he laid down on the ground. Benji knelt down next to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before positioning his ass over Jesse's mouth. Benji sat on Jesse's face and Jesse muttered something into Benji's ass, earning a moan from Benji. Luke sat in between Jesse's legs and began to kitten lick Jesse's dick. Jesse held that moan in as he plunged his tongue deep into Benji's asshole, licking his walls. 

Threes minutes of this torture and Benji came onto Jesse's chest as Jesse came into Luke's mouth. Luke swallowed all of the liquid and smiled at Jesse and Benji climbed off of Jesse. Luke grabbed Benji's waist and Benji winced. Jesse got up and pulled Benji away from Luke. 

"Don't touch him like that," Jesse growled. 

"Woah. Im sorry dude," Luke said putting his hands up in defense. 

"I-It's fine," Benji stuttered. 

Jesse grabbed the right thigh of Benji and his left hip as he slowly pushed his ways in. Luke took a condom out of its wrapped and slid it on. Benji wrapped his legs around Jesse's waist. Luke walked up behind Benji and positioned his dick at Benji's entrance. Luke slowly pushed in. Benji looked into Jesse's eyes with tears in his eyes. 

"It hurts," Benji whispered. 

Jesse looked around Benji and looked at Luke, "Don't hurt Benji. Hurt Benji and I will hurt you."

"Got it," Luke chuckled. 

"Thrust," Benji whispered. 

Jesse and Luke took turned thrusting as Benji was a moaning mess. Jesse began to kiss Benji's neck, leaving big hickeys up and down his neck. Benji moaned loudly as he was thrusted into. 

A few minutes passed and Benji lost him. He came onto Jesse as Jesse came onto Benji. Luke came onto the condom and pulled out. Benji released his legs and slid down Jesse's body right after Jesse pulled out. 

"Shit that was amazing," Benji sighed as he latched onto Jesse. 

"I think I'd rather fuck you myself." Jesse smiled.


End file.
